


Amber Eden

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Shadowhunters, Jace wayland/Alec lightwood,smile time





	Amber Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Jace leans in for a lingering kiss, the softest brush of lips, and even kissing they are giggling fondly while snowflakes tickle their cheeks.

They play in the winter wonderland, sledding and making snow angels, until the chilliness chases them inside. They giggle like fools in love. Alec is chilled beneath the blanket as they cuddle up close, toes numb from playing out in the snow. Yet the hot chocolate in his hand soothes him nicely.

Jace swaddles him in the cozy soft blanket, helping to chase away the frost. The living room is blessedly silent save for the light crackling from the scorching fire. Gentle hands take his palm in hand and rub, the fingers on his goosebumps skin helping to warm him. As much as he delights in playing out in the snow with Jace, cuddled up by the fire and being close to the man he loves warms his heart. 

As the fireplace, and the love within them, keep them cozy warm, Alec’s heart skips a beat as he leans in for one more time-meltingly slow sweet kiss. Now, don’t get him wrong—playing in the snow then cuddling in front of a cozy fire is a very good way to start the day, but the very best way to greet any day is pancakes and coffee, in bed where the sheets are soft and its warm and cuddly, and cozy.

Best of all, the man he loves most is there with him, a snuggle bug who wraps himself around Alec, grinning as brightly as the sunny sun.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/819586.html?thread=103661442#t103661442)


End file.
